


音韵律动

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 80's Music, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, just a hint of angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 埃迪给毒液介绍音乐的故事





	音韵律动

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discord and Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567115) by [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime). 



每周一两次，当他们在城里而且埃迪没在忙着写文章的时候，他和毒液会全副武装，上街找麻烦。  
埃迪喜欢把这个过程想成“巡逻”，但他心底里明白，这更像是“购物”。毒液总是需要吃东西的，不管埃迪在道德方面以及过程而言多讨厌这件事。  
今晚他们开始“巡逻”后，毒液第十五次停在一排老房子上，问：埃迪，你在干嘛？  
埃迪愧疚地把思绪从白日梦中抽离。“嗯？哦，抱歉，我刚才走神了。”  
显然。你是不是已经厌倦了找到危险的人并且吃掉他们这件事？  
“好吧，不全是这样啦。但，你知道，你做这个的时候其实不需要我，而且我还是恐高。”  
我总是需要你的，埃迪。毒液咆哮着说。  
“我知道，亲爱的”埃迪赞同道，“而且我也需要你，但你得承认，你在楼上爬来爬去的时候，我不太有用。”  
没错，你一碰上高就变成了怂包。  
“我就说嘛。”  
但你在发出那种声音  
埃迪疑惑地问：“我有吗？”  
你有，而且它是——没有不愉快的感觉，像是种柔软的嗡嗡声。  
“哦，我一定是在哼歌”  
那是什么？  
“嗯……”埃迪拖长腔调，想找到合适的词来描述。“有的时候有首歌一直盘旋在我的脑海里，我最后就不用语言把它，呃……发出来。”  
哦……那“歌”是什么？  
“哇哦，你从来没听过音乐？真的吗？”  
我们的坏邻居以前弹的那种吗？  
“你说‘以前弹的’是什么意思？你对他做了什么吗？”  
没对他做什么，至少没直接对他做什么。毒液推脱着说  
埃迪深吸一口气，想要责怪他，但最后只是无奈地叹了口气。他觉得他大概是应该生气的，但，老实说，他不会怀念那个人，也不会怀念他的“音乐”。而且在两人都清楚自己的真实想法时，苛责共生体毫无意义。放弃了对毒液的行事作风提出微小的抗议后，埃迪说：“没错，但歌是好的。”  
噪音会伤害我们，没有好的噪音这种东西。  
“不是啦。”埃迪保证道，“这个不会伤到你啦，只是像说话一样，不过跟着拍子。要是你让我拿到我的手机的话，我就能给你听。”  
埃迪想让毒液从他的右半边身子上褪下来，这样他就能够到牛仔裤的后兜，但毒液似乎只是涨开，给埃迪足够的空间让他能够把手臂  
从毒液的手臂里抽出来，毒液的手臂正紧握着他们所在的大楼的一角，这让埃迪意识到他们正停在一栋摇摇欲坠的老旧公寓楼顶，在他们和遥远坚实的地面之间空无一曲。他像被一块木版击中了一样，喘不过起来。共生体的皮肤似乎突然变得憋闷，让他想要窒息。  
恐慌袭来的瞬间，毒液向外涨开更远，在他身周形成了一处小小的空间，茧一样把他围绕在黑暗中，同时让他虚弱地吸气。然后毒液的两只手臂伸进来，环绕在他的腹部，让他慢慢找回对身体的控制。  
当他终于能够开口时，埃迪对身周的空气低声说：“抱歉，兄弟，只是这有点突然。”  
毒液的嗓音，柔软而平缓，似乎是从四周传来。没事的，埃迪，我抓着你呢，我们一直抓着你呢。  
“我知道，亲爱的，我知道。”  
几分钟过去了，埃迪的恐慌过去，他几乎感觉没事了，很冷静，并且认为自己很蠢。他清了清嗓子，准备再次道歉，然后毒液撞了他一下，打破了沉默。  
你保证过要给我看你手机上的东西的，埃迪，很久之前  
“哦，对了！”  
又一次伸手向裤兜，埃迪打开手机屏幕，看到一张他和毒液在金门大桥前的自拍。当手机的光照射在这篇小小的空间里是，埃迪看到毒液白色的眼睛，和他参差不齐的牙齿组成的微笑，这让埃迪想到他们从外面看上去会有多滑稽:一个巨大的，长着两条腿的黑球，站在楼顶上。  
当埃迪被自己的想法逗乐时，毒液的眼睛眯了起来。我们一点都不滑稽。他强烈抗议道。  
“亲爱的，我请求对此进行反驳”  
我一会儿会让你恳求的，但现在，音乐！  
“知道了，专横的家伙”埃迪说，播放了一首YouTube上的歌。“这就是我之前哼的那首。”  
一阵微弱的笑声从手机的扬声器中传来，紧随其后的是强有力的鼓点和略微有些难听的电子合成乐。  
毒液立刻被迷住了。  
重复播放一首歌一个小时后，埃迪几乎要后悔跟毒液分享音乐了。  
几乎。  
毕竟，埃迪很难不通过两人之间的联系感受到毒液那势不可挡的快乐，他自己也很难不被这一幕逗乐：毒液在楼间跳来跳去，用最大的嗓音唱道： 我正追逐你，我正猎取你，我从人群中脱颖而出，又在其中迷失，我就是一只恶狼！  
当一曲结束，毒液命令着：再来一次，再来一次！  
“你确定吗？我是说，还有很多其他的歌呢。”  
还有更多？毒液询问道，嗓音里充满了好奇。  
埃迪微笑着，因为这个问题的天真，还因为他可以给小毒介绍世界上所有好听的歌。“啊，亲爱的，我有这么多可以分享给你……”

**Author's Note:**

> 特别奖励！  
> 作者的毒埃歌单：
> 
> Growing On Me, by The Darkness  
>  I Melt With You, by Modern English  
>  Loser, by Beck  
>  Dancing With Myself, by Billy Idol  
>  In My Life, by the Beatles  
>  We Belong, by Pat Benatar  
>  Just What I Needed, by The Cars  
>  Take On Me, by A-ha  
>  Two Hearts, by Phil Collins  
>  You’re My Best Friend, by Queen  
>  Psycho Killer, by The Talking Heads


End file.
